


k i n g d o m h e a r t s

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Swearing, implied bi Riku, takes place in kh1 and kh2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: a collection of kingdom hearts reader-inserts from long ago.





	1. trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riku x reader
> 
> riku has trouble opening up to the reader.

"You know what I think!?” you asked, out of breath, your eyebrows knitted together in anger as you stared at the silver-haired boy in front of you. Puffs of air floated out of your mouth and into the cold night air.

Riku turned back to you with sad eyes. Pain and frustration boiled up from past experiences, making the current situation even more of a burden for him. “What, Y/N? What do you think?”

“You,” you seethed, stabbing your index finger into his chest. “You are afraid of commitment!”

“Really!?” Riku looked genuinely appalled as he crossed his arms defensively. He was listening now. If you could fix his crappy love life, he was going to let you do it.

But Riku was a very complex person.

“Yeah! You’re just afraid that I’ll be like Kairi and just leave, claiming I have a serious case of wanderlust. Or I’ll be like Namine and claim you’re smothering me with your protectiveness. And worst of all, you don’t want me to be Sora. You don’t want to love me only to have me be so disappointed and disgusted with you. You never want to give me the chance to hate you.” You paused slightly to catch your breath and look into Riku’s wide eyes. “But I know what they all did to you. It hurts me too, Riku. So suck it up and trust me. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	2. strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> axel x reader
> 
> the reader surprises axel.

"So…do you come here often?”

“Wh-whoa! What? What?”

“It’s just, you come here all the time just to look at Roxas.”

“How did you…No. No. I’m leaving.”

“Wait! Wait!”

“What?”

“…Can I ask you why?”

“No.”

“What if I tell him?”

“He won’t believe you.”

“Really? I bet he would. He’s been having nightmares lately. Maybe you’re linked to them.”

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah.”

“He still won’t believe you.” He smiles. “That’s just the way he is.”

“So, you know him?”

“Damn, who are you? His girlfriend?”

“Nope. I find you attractive though.”

“Me? The freaky, voyeuristic cultist?”

“Is that what you call yourself?”

“Nah. I’m Axel. You don’t need to memorize it though. This is the last time I’m coming here.”

You frown. “Really?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t need me.” He smiles softly. “But you… _you_ might need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	3. this is just the part i portray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xigbar x reader
> 
> xigbar finds out the reader is a cyborg of vexen and zexion's creation.

"Please understand that I am just a product of Vexen and Zexion. An illusion at my best and a robot at my worst.”

“You must be feeling something.”

He pressed you against the wall, all symptoms of an emotional breakdown were imminent.

“Do not hope for something impossible, Xigbar.”

His eyes flared with betrayal. Blood pressure rising steadily. Time was short.

“Why?”

He shook you, his fingernails digging into your almost-flesh exterior. Possible damage: reparable.

“To hypothesize, to test, to gain factual evidence. You and I were the most important project after the study of the heartless and Kingdom Hearts.”

Xigbar pushed you away violently and stormed down the hall. “Fuck ‘em all.” Worst possible outcome averted.

You stood there for a few moments, noticing your hands were shaking. A problem with stability systems. Your entire body felt hot. A cooling error and miscalculations in external temperature. A pain stabbed at the back of your throat and eyes. It was not physical but entirely imagined. A problem with Zexion’s illusioned personality and behavior mechanisms? And what were these irrational commands escaping into your main thought hub? Why were ideas of Xigbar consistently appearing if he were no longer important to the experiment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	4. genuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sora x reader
> 
> sora meets the reader for the first time in traverse town.

Practicality left the situation when he walked into your shop with his big, dumb clown shoes.

“Hey, Gepeto! Hey, Pinocchio!” Big, dumb clown shoes paused as he looked at you with interest. “Hey, you’re new! I’m Sora. What’s you’re name?”

You lifted your head up slowly. When you met his eyes, your gaze quickly flicked over to Gepeto who was busy speaking with…a duck. And a dog. “Y/N,” you mumbled lazily, looking back at Sora’s magical big, dumb clown shoe eyes.

“Okay, Y/N,” he said, lacing his hand behind his head and poking out his chest to assert his dominance or something. “Wanna go for a walk? We can go see my space ship made of gelatin-based cubes.” He wiggled his eyebrows enticingly.

You stared at him to discern if he was genuine or not. He was. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
